The Wildcat Couple's Honeymoon
by The Purwhite Stardust Prince
Summary: This is one-shotter until otherwise. this follows the success of one of the most underrated couples. Jartha. M for a reason.
1. Seattle Consummation

Author's Note: It seems that I'm doing firsts on here for couples that don't get no credit. Everybody needs love and I'm showing my share with this one-shotter it will be on honeymoon of this couple. Now at first I had 2 different titles for this, but this one explains them. If this get reviews I'll do a story leading to it. Just like my previous 4. Thing was I had other names for this couple but I'm sticking with this because of what they were known to be: Wildcats. Well anyways hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, plain and simple.

The Wildcat Couple's Honeymoon

After graduating East High, Jason Cross was able to go to a college in California. But on an unfortunate, it happen to be the same College as Martha Cox was going to and within the first two semesters, they were totally in love with each other. They were interested In signing up for extra activities like basketball, cheerleading, and singing while they went for their respective majors in film production and dance. After 2 years of majoring they both graduated with Honors and Jason was immediately hired to film in a movie where Martha was one of the casting dancers in the same movie, in which soon after, they went to the premiere of their movie. It was also when Jason and Martha saw Peyton Leverett after seeing the movie, they had their applause until after credits. Jason proposed to Martha in which they all witnessed in which Martha happily accepted. A month after, they got married somewhere in Long Beach and managed to honeymoon in Seattle, Washington. They were seeing sights and went to dance clubs dancing extremely close to each other.

Back in their hotel, Jason was getting undressed, he had on normal clothing but was almost bottomless he had on his red and white boxers suddenly Martha came out and she had on a red and white teddy, with her hair in a wavy bun waiting to be let free. Her lips were red as well as her fingernails and she had on the sexiest pair of red dress sandals. This made Jason breathless. As soon as Martha got inches close to Jason, he snapped back into reality.

"Martha baby, I always knew you were high spirited and full of energy, but you never had looked more sexy than right now."

"I'm glad to hear that from you baby." Martha said biting her lower lip.

"You can push me, you can pull me, you can be my queen and rule me. You can treat me like your teddy bear."

"Thanks, but I'll treat you like something better."

"What?"

"As my basketball playing, filmmaking, lover in which I'm the wife to."

Martha gave her husband a deep passionate kiss. Before pushing him back into a wall. She got very close to him pressing her body against his so that he could feel her as well.

"You know what's great about marrying a high-spirited dancer?"

"I can only imagine."

"Well this is one imagination that's real."

"Tell me what's great about it."

"My dances like what I'm about to give you, are for you and you only."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Then Martha took three steps back and began to dance, moving her body and shaking and swirling her hips, slow the first but fast then after trying to make Jason hard as possible, but suddenly Martha has had enough and gotten close to Jason again hemming him into the wall with her back against him. She couldn't believe how hard he was.

"Jason, please give me your legs."

Jason didn't know as to how, but when her feet wanted opening, his legs let some space for Martha to hook her legs through, therefore tightly entwining hers with his. But suddenly Martha's feet wasn't touching the ground as Jason had lifter her up positioning his feet so that they was facing each other at equal length. Martha and Jason laced their fingers together in which led to Martha spreading their arms out. They were like two stars joined together, figuratively. Jason and Martha looked at each other lovingly before they kissed each other.

"Don't move, just enjoy." Martha said as she began her air-suspended dance, grinding her hips against him side-to-side, in a circular motion, all in which Jason was wincing and groaning a little at the pleasure. And as if that wasn't enough, he was intoxicated by the smell of her hair and her perfume she wore. It wasn't long before Martha began to moan for she was now enjoying it just as much as Jason was.

Suddenly Martha had enough. She had unhooked herself from Jason's legs and got down then she led him to the bed and pushed him back making him fall onto it. She crawled on the bed to Jason and kissed him. Trailing her kisses down to his bare upper body and was at his boxers. She quickly pulled them off as he now became naked and started taking his shaft stroking it ever so gently making Jason pant a little. Only when Martha began to suck on it has Jason groaned more than before.

"Oh my God Martha! You are so good!"

Soon enough, Martha had gone faster and faster letting out groan after groan from Jason which got louder and louder. After five more minutes of it he was about to explode.

"Oh, God Martha I'm... I'm coming!"

Jason had his orgasm but Martha guided his erection to let it shoot on her breasts. When he was done, Martha quickly took off her sandals and untied the strings to her teddy for she was now naked in front of him. Jason quickly pulled out a condom from the dresser before Martha sat on him her womanhood was to his chin. Martha took his condom.

"I'll put it on, but you can pleasure me now."

Jason agreed. All Jason had to do was to tilt his head forward and his lips was touching her sweetness he began to tease and lick and lick and tease, making Martha moan softly.

"Jason..."

Jason's tongue was inside her and that is when Martha began to lose it. She was still placing the condom on him while this was going on, but when she finally did. Jason was now sucking on her sweet spot.

"Oh God, Jason! Oh my..."

Martha grabbed his face forcing her orgasm to come quickly in which it was happening soon after she did get her orgasm and her juices spilled all over him in which he wiped with his face while lapping what was near his mouth. Martha kissed him as well as her juices was shared during that kiss and soon enough She straddled him properly and finally got to it by placing him inside her. Both Jason and Martha could not be anymore happier that to be one. Martha began grinding agonizing slowly on him as Jason groaned at the pleasure. Martha's hands was soon on his chest as she sped up which was making Jason insane because he wants to touch his wife's body to caress and pleasure it in the way he could he wasn't close to an orgasm but Martha was.

"Ohh! Jason, I'm coming again! Jason!"

Martha had her orgasm and was about to collapse on Him when Jason sat up and began to pump deep inside her slowly but deeply but once Martha felt pleasure again, Martha's moaning got louder and louder.

"Oh, Jason! Jason! Go deeper!"

The deeper Jason went the closer he was to his orgasm so he slowed the thrusting down to please her breasts suckling on one while caressing the other. This made Martha wrap her legs around his waist as she was soon thrusting with her husband.

"Oh, Martha! You're getting... So... Tight!"

"Yes, I'm about to..."

"Wait for me baby!"

"I'm trying! But I can't help it! The pleasure from you pleasing me is just so good!"

Jason sped up his pumping until he was close to his orgasm in which now they were both at the bring with her walls and legs tightening around him and him going his fastest, they were soon there.

"Martha I'm coming!"

"Me too Jason!"

"Uhh! Oh, Martha!"

"Jason!"

They had finally came together with Martha spilling more of her juices on him as the orgasms were still going, Martha and Jason collapsed with Jason on top of her. When their orgasms were over Jason pulled out and lied next to his wife who was finally spent. Martha was always full of energy in everything she did she would need someone who could match her energy, and she found her perfect match in Jason. Martha cuddled close to her husband and smiled at him in which Jason smiled back.

"I love you Martha, my energetic Queen."

"I love you too Jason, my equally energetic King."

They spent minutes kissing hungrily when Jason decided to caress her body in which he wanted more of this energetic Wildcat and quickly he was inside her again.

"Jason, you are going to wear me out."

"But..."

Martha gave him a smile.

"But at this point, I don't care. I'm too hot and horny still."

And they went two more rounds before settling in for the night.

After they had their honeymoon, in which after they spent their years into their careers and with each other. They got a letter stating that the entire class of 2008 were having a High School Reunion. Jason and Martha looked at it before looking at each other.

"Well Martha?"

"You know me better, Jason."

"We're going aren't we?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I've been wanting to go just as bad as you probably do."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you told me, I know you."

Jason passionately kissed Martha in which resulted to their lovemaking as they agreed on going to their high school reunion, their lives has been full of energy and love but it was also full of music.


	2. Martha's No-Touchy Challenge

Author's Note: Wow I couldn't believe how many views I got for this fic and it became view nonstop for a while until a few weeks ago. So I'll continue on with one more chap. I was going to do a past part leading here but I'll do that for the last couple. The last chap's aftermath is really the end so these remaining 2 chaps covers the rest of their honeymoon. Plus please forgive me if this chap is short. I tried thinking this through every detail if it is short for standards I will combine it with the last chap I'm doing as well So without further ado here's chapter 2.

Disclaimer: Read the previous Chapter.

Chapter 2

No-Touch Fun In Barcelona

After the 2 weeks of their honeymoon in Seattle, Jason wanted to continue this Honeymoon somewhere else. So he and Martha got on a plane heading to Barcelona, Spain. Upon arrival, Martha was so surprised that Jason decided to continue the Honeymoon here. They signed in to spend the remainder of their honeymoon in a villa and quickly settled in to view Barcelona in all it's glory. Within the self tour, they came across another newly married couple of Peter and Pauline and had lunch with them as they talked about their marriages and all, Pauline informed them of a beach in which they were planning on having volleyball and surfing and most of all: dancing. Martha couldn't resist cutting a sand rug on the beach dance floor. So they were invited to that which was tomorrow.

After viewing Barcelona, it was nighttime. They were back in their villa Martha had Jason sitting on a chair with his hands tied behind the back of the chair with a strong silky string and he was blindfolded the only thing he had on was a pair of blue silk boxers. Martha came out in her black and blue nightgown with black heels and stockings. If only Jason could see her now but he only could try to sense her and she was close to him. She seductively touched his face sending his hormones through the roof as he began groaning. But soon enough she began giving Jason's shaft a good leg stand. After giving him a good dose of her teasing him, Martha soon straddled him, nightgown still on and all and began to ride him. While dry humping even though the fabric of the silk was there blocking the real pleasure that they wanted, she could still feel him still as hard as ever.

"Martha. Please untie me. I want to touch your body."

"Jason..."

Martha grabbed his face and their lips were an inch from each other Jason's nose and mouth had inhaled Martha's sweet breath as Jason has been wanting to kiss her. But since she held on to his head it seems as if his head was paralyzed and he can't move his head. But she suddenly kissed him deeply and passionately and while continue to dry hump him she began to whisper to him.

"I have two challenges for you Jason."

"What are they?"

"You'll just have to wait until the morning. But for now..."

Martha untied his hands for a bit so that he could stand up she began to tie his wrists again, next she stripped until she only had on her stockings on the rest she was completely naked on. Next she took off his blindfold, and then finally suddenly pushed him to the bed and began her torturing of pleasure to Jason all night with it ending with them making love until they fell asleep.

The next morning Jason woke up fully rested abd relaxed and realized Martha wasn't in the bed with him in fact she wasn't in the room. After looking around, he saw a note on his bedside drawer and read it, for it was from Martha.

_'Jason, sweetie_

_ I went to go shopping for a dress I saw when we were touring, as for my challenges to you they are these: this first mini challenge is something to think about. Throughout this day, you are not to use your hands to touch me unless I say 'please.' But the mini challenge is this: you have until I return to have an orgasm. Sounds easy? Well let's see how easy it is when you can't use your hands the only thing that you can use for an orgasm are the boxers you wore from last night. And also you cannot use the bed the wall or anything for like I said the boxers are the only thing you can use. Oh and the box is off limits as well. And another thing too, I placed your camera over near the shelf so it can see the room. If you turn that off, you fail the camera's proof that you followed the rules. Furthermore: if you succeed throughout this entire day, you get to have your way with me as revenge, if you fail, the domination from your Mrs. Martha Cox Cross continues. You best hurry!_

_Your Loving Wife,_

_Mrs. Martha Cox.'_

She even placed her lips on the note as to send him a kiss he didn't know what to do as he was already in his boxers he couldn't use the bed or the walls or anything that might help him get off quick. Jason quickly lied on the bed and began to hump upwards like Martha was really there. But to little avail it only got a little friction he went over to the box it was blue and saw a key on top with a note that says: "Open me." Jason wondered why would Martha tell him not to open the box when she left a box with a key wanting it to be open. But he followed the rules and continued to do it. However he tried to place his arms and stretch the boxers and continued there. It helped a little but still not enough. He could only wonder what did Martha wear during his seduction.

_I need to have an orgasm. I'm sorry. I tried._

Jason then turned over and began to use the bed, but he only got a little bit of the pleasure before Martha came in.

"Jason, you naughty man. I thought the rules were clear."

"Yes. I mean I tried my best to have an orgasm but I didn't."

"And you didn't look at the box did you?"

"No."

"Well let's see what the camera caught."

Martha looked at the camera and saw exactly what happened.

"Okay Jason you tried your best but you failed. Not miserably but you failed and you only used the bed for a little bit and didn't open the box."

"So..."

"I'm going to show you a decent sexy pic of last night."

Martha opened the box and pulled out a tablet in which she showed him a pic of her wearing her night gown. It got her licking her lips as she held his face and her left off rested on the chair with the top part of the foot heel, stockings, and all resting underneath it. Jason was stunned and really wanted to masturbate to that.

"Leave the masturbating we got to meet Peter and Pauline at the beach."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

They left the villa and was soon at the beach where they met Peter and Pauline. While getting dressed for beach time Jason had on his wildcat swimming trunks on and Martha had a one piece bathing suit with the string tied at the neck the swimsuit was mostly blue with purple and yellow wild streaks Jason could only wish that he could undress her now but he has to keep focused on the challenge. So throughout the day, they played volleyball in which Jason and Martha were on the same team and Jason did his best not to touch her, and they also swam in the water together. After they all had lunch, Jason and Peter was going back to the water to surf as they went to rent a couple of surfboards first while Martha and Pauline stayed on shore. As Martha and Pauline played more games of volleyball together, Jason and Peter went out surfing the waves on the beach. When they swam deep enough to catch more waves, that's when they had began to chat.

"I couldn't help but notice Jason, that you weren't touching your wife, you two seem like a very happy couple. What is wrong?" Peter asked.

"Nothing, It's kind of a challenge."

"A challenge?"

"Yeah I mean I can dance and all, and do other things with my wife, but for one whole day or until she says 'please', I can't touch my wife with my hands or I lose."

"Oh, I know that game. I played that with my wife and it's absolutely fun."

The waves were quickly forming.

"Yeah."

"Trust me not only it heightens the pleasure but it's also a test of resistance."

"Well she's succeeding, that's for sure."

The waves have formed and suddenly they began surfing crossing each other a couple of times before stopping at shore. Once they got there, they returned the surfboards and began to head for their respectful wives.

"Keep on resisting, you can do it."

"I'll do my best."

After they shook hands, they all began to head to the spot where the dancing was taking place and soon enough they danced under the setting sun. Jason and Martha were dancing very close with Martha backed up against him grinding ever so slowly on him and placing her head on his right shoulder while Jason had his hands behind his back. As they continued this Martha was sending vibes of Jason wanting to touch her.

_I must resist... I can't lose any further. I just can't._

"Jason..." Martha whispered seductively.

"Yes Martha?"

"I'm hot for you... touch me."

"Nice Try." Jason said as his hands were still behind his back. Martha soon wrapped his arms around him and began moaning Jason really wanted to touch her and he was doing his best.

"Martha if you really me to touch you just tell me properly."

Soon Jason was hard as a rock and Martha's moans were no longer quiet.

_Okay Jason, you win._ "Jason, touch... Me... P..."

But before she could actually completely the the sentence, Jason soon grabbed her hips and their rocking were in sync. Martha smiled not only at the fact that she almost lost, but soon discovered that her body really needed her husband's touch. Once the dance was over, Martha and Jason bid their new friends farewell and headed back to their villa suite. Martha and Jason were near the bed facing each other.

"Jason Cross, you failed my challenge."

"How?"

"You touched me."

"But you wanted me to."

"True but I didn't ask 'please.' However you were close to completing it. Which means I have to give you a choice."

"Which is?"

"Do you want the honor of stripping me here and now? However you will not see what I bought to wear for you. Or I know you've been dying to undress me, but are you going to wait another time to strip me of this bathing suit while I show you the dress? No matter what you choose, I still get to have my way with you for failing."

Jason thought about this for a while, but the thought about wanting to see what kind of dress she got made it clear.

"Martha..."

"Yes Jason?"

Jason leaned forward to kiss her and soon he had her on the bed Jason began undoing the restraints of her bathing suit which made the choice clear: Jason will have to wait until she puts the dress on. With Martha now knowing this, she began to feel lost at the pleasure. But after she was naked, she soon took control and from there began to forever imprint the fact that Martha is too much for Jason as she began to make love to him.

Author's Note: The final chap for these couple will be up soon probably. So be on the lookout for it.


End file.
